Unwanted Changes
by NEOHOONS
Summary: Naruto is going through puberty ... that is normal ... what isnt normal is that he has a new monthly problem where he turns into a girl ... what happens when someone finds out his secret? narusaku Revising ... chapter 4 to be up soon ...
1. Chapter 1: That Time of the Month

Disclaimer: Is this even needed? Isn't it obvious that I don't own Naruto?

Unwanted Changes

By NEOHOONS

Chapter 1: That Time of the Month

It was yet another beautiful day in Konohagakure. The flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, and the sun was shining. At least, that is what most people would think on a day like this.

Uzumaki Naruto was different. He hated the sun. Despised it. Loathed it. Sure, if he was awake he would think differently, but Uzumaki Naruto was not a morning person. Not a morning person at all.

As Naruto rolled to the other side of his bed, which was absent of annoying bright sun rays, his entire body screamed in pain. Every joint was a bundle of fire and his muscles burned with each movement he made. Maybe he had trained too much the previous night. With the Chuunin exam coming up, he couldn't afford to waste any of his time.

After failing to achieve the rank of Chuunin two times, he couldn't allow himself to fail again, especially since it had been a whole year since the first Chuunin exam. He was so sure that he had made Chuunin on his first try after defeating both Garra and Neiji. To his complete surprise, only Shikamaru had been promoted and in the following exam Shino was the sole leaf Genin to attain the Chuunin rank. The only reason he wasn't extremely annoyed with his two failures was that Sasuke had also yet to become Chuunin.

Naruto grinned to himself, "There's no way I'm not getting the Chuunin rank this time!" With that, he carefully crawled out of bed, groaning for the entire time, and slowly staggered to the bathroom. When he dropped his pajamas in order to relieve himself, he realized that he had a problem. A big and annoying problem. He glanced down and after a moment screamed, "ARGH! NOT AGAIN!"

Sakura sat down on a boulder and rested for a few moments in order to catch her breath. She raised her right arm examining it carefully. Her arm was more muscular and toned and she was proud to say that her chakra level had gone up a notch or two also.

After almost getting killed in the previous Chuunin exam, Sakura had decided to take her occupation of Konoha ninja much more seriously. Training vigorously everyday for the past 6 months had definitely shown its results. Although still lacking in skill with ninjutsu and taijutsu, she excelled in genjutsu under the guidance of Kurenai-sensei. Although Kurenai-sensei had her own team of Genin to guide, after a few weeks of pleading from Sakura, she came to the conclusion that she couldn't let Sakura's determination go to waste. Plus she knew that Sakura's idiot of a teacher, Kakashi, was probably spending all his time with his nose in the latest volume of Come Come Paradise.

Sakura looked up at the cloudless blue sky and smiled. A couple months after she had started her intense training, her improvement in performance was noticed by none other then Sasuke! This meaning that Sasuke simply glanced over at her after the mission and while smirking told her, "You got better." Although she was happy with the comment, when Naruto laughed loudly and exclaimed, "Of course Sakura-chan improved! She's going to be the best female ninja in the village!" Sakura's heart warmed immensely and she immediately blushed. Of course Naruto, being the slow person he is, looked at her in worry and kept on asking her if she was sick.

Ever since Naruto had risked his life to protect her from Garra in their first Chuunin exam, Sakura had looked at him in a different light. Gone was the annoying, loudmouthed brat that she used to see, but now, whenever she was with Naruto, she saw a annoying, loudmouthed teammate and friend. Maybe even a best friend. Due to the nature of her occupation of ninja she did not have time to associate with many other people besides her teammates and on occasion the other Genins. Because of this, her friendships with both Sasuke and Naruto had improved. Sakura had finally dropped her silly crush for Sasuke, but she still admired Sasuke's handsome features.

Sakura suddenly broke out of her thoughts and noticed that the sun was high in the sky. "Hmm, it's noon already? I guess I should have lunch before continuing my training," she said to herself, "I haven't seen Naruto or Sasuke-kun in a few days, maybe I should find one of them for some company. Lets see … where would they be right now? Oh yeah, Sasuke-kun left the village to train with Kakashi-sensei, so I guess I'll look for Naruto." She then picked up her kunai off the ground and began to walk to Naruto's house.

It is not an everyday sight to see Naruto balling his eyes out. But then again, today wasn't a normal day. Naruto was sitting on his bed with his legs pulled to his chest and his head resting against his legs. He cursed the fact that he was reduced to this crying heap. Why did this have to happen to him every month? Not only was he cursed with the stupid fox in his stomach, he became this idiotic wreck for a few days every month! Granted this only started happening to him a few months ago, he still hated it. He comforted himself with the fact that at least no one knew about this problem of his and would not be hated or teased for it also.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. "Kuso!" Naruto silently cursed, "Out of all the times for someone to come over, why now! Maybe if I just don't answer they'll just go away."

Sakura stood at Naruto's door waiting for a response. After a few minutes of waiting she sighed, "I guess I'll have to eat alone today." She closed her eyes and leaned against the door, and suddenly fell over as the door swung open.

"Itai! That idiot Naruto! Doesn't he know how to close his own door?" she screamed. Carefully she picked herself up wincing at the scrape she got on her elbow and looked around. "Naruto's not home? Hmm… Well I might as well find something to clean this scrape with. He probably keeps his band-aids in the bathroom" She walked around carefully trying to avoid stepping on the mess called the floor. "Jeez! How does Naruto live in this dump?" she exclaimed annoyingly.

When she reached the bathroom, she thought she heard someone crying. She strained her ears trying to locate the source of the sound. As she tiptoed towards the source, she became confused. "Why is there a girl crying in Naruto's room?" she wondered with a flash of jealousy, "Did that baka bring a girl to his house?" Slowly she put her hand on the doorknob and carefully turned it, gently opening the door.

"Sakura-chan? What are you doing in here?" Naruto cried out. His eyes opened in horror when he suddenly realized that Sakura was about to learn of his monthly curse.

"Na- Naruto?" Sakura's mouth fell open. In front of her sat a beautiful blonde girl with brilliant blue eyes looking as if she were about to burst into tears. Naruto looked down at himself, or herself, and upon seeing his own breasts simply broke down again. Sakura, after a moment of shock, screamed out, "What in the world is going on here?"

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever … please review it! I need feedback! How else am I supposed to be motivated to write more. P Is it too short? Too many grammatical errors? Doesn't flow? Feedback please!

By the way, if you haven't already figured it out, this will be a NaruSaku fic … Yay to NaruSaku! There are far too few good NaruSaku fics out there (


	2. Chapter 2: The Problem

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine blah blah blah

Unwanted Changes

By NEOHOONS

Chapter 2: The Problem

In all his life, Naruto had never been a crybaby. Yes, his childhood was extremely lonely with no parents and friends, and he was dead last in his graduating class, but did he cry about it? Well maybe a little. However there was always a reason for him to shed some tears, to release all his emotions. What frustrated Naruto the most right now was that he was crying, and he couldn't stop! No matter what he did or what he thought about, he simply could not calm down. Not only was he crying like a baby, he was crying in front of Sakura!

"Sakura-chan must be completely disgusted with me," thought Naruto, "Now she's gonna think I'm a weirdo! Why doesn't anything ever go right for me!" With that thought, Naruto went into another whole round of crying and sobbing.

Sakura was simply … speechless. Naruto had never shown weakness in front of her. He was always so cheerful, loud, and … strong. At this point, what worried her more then the fact that Naruto was currently a girl was the fact that he was crying so hard. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the best course of action to take.

"AH! This sucks! I just wanted to go eat some ramen and now I have to deal with this!" screamed Inner Sakura. Sakura paused … not knowing what to do.

"I can't just abandon Naruto! He's my friend and teammate!" argued Sakura with herself.

After studying Naruto's situation once more, she decided that it would be best for her to comfort Naruto. She sat down next to him and tried to comfort him while gently patting him on the back. Once he started calming down, she decided that it was time to find out what the heck was going on.

"Naruto, are you okay now?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"I guess," replied Naruto quietly.

Sakura wanted to know what was making Naruto cry and also why he was a girl. She decided to start with what she thought was the safer question.

"Um … why are you a girl right now?" wondered Sakura. She was half expecting Naruto to tell her that he was stuck in his Sexy no Jutsu form or to just say something stupid.

Naruto cringed once he heard Sakura's question. By telling her the details of his current form, his monthly curse wouldn't be a secret anymore.

"What if Sakura-chan tells everyone? Everyone will laugh at me and hate me more! No … No! She wouldn't do that! Even though Sakura-chan yells at me for a lot of things, she wouldn't tell everyone my secret!" argued Naruto to himself. He looked down at body and then looked at his hands, his small girly hands. Finally Naruto, seeing no way out of the situation decided to just be honest with Sakura.

Naruto began, "Sakura-chan … Well it's sort of complicated. Honestly, I don't know why I became a girl again. Recen-"

"What! This happened before!" interrupted Sakura.

"Well, the first time was after the Chuunin exam," sighed Naruto.

"Which one?" Sakura asked.

"The one we took about 6 months ago." Naruto sighed as he put his back to the wall.

Sakura thought for a moment, and then she asked, "How many times has this happened before?"

"Once a month since then," answered Naruto quietly.

"Once a month? Does anyone else know about this?" Sakura asked.

"No you're the first to find out," replied Naruto.

Sakura just sat with her eyes closed. She tried to rack her brain for any knowledge of any curses, jutsus, or diseases that could possibly cause Naruto to change to a girl once a month. After a few minutes of no luck, she sighed and asked him her other question.

"Naruto, why were you crying earlier?" Sakura asked.

"It's because I'm so damn hormonal right now!" cried Naruto.

Sakura was taken aback by the response. Naruto almost sounded like her when she was having her period. "No … it couldn't be," muttered Sakura. She then came to a conclusion.

"We should tell Hokage-sama about this problem," suggested Sakura.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Naruto, "I'll be locked up for being a weirdo … a freak!" He really didn't believe something like that would happen, but at that moment that was the best excuse he could come up with for not seeing the old hag.

Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed, "Naruto, if they lock you up for this, they should have locked you up a long time ago."

"Hey!" cried Naruto.

"Just kidding, just kidding," said Sakura trying not to giggle, "I really think Hokage-sama would know what to do. Okay Naruto?" Sakura gave him a piercing look and Naruto gulped and tried to look away.

"S- Sure, Sakura-chan!" stuttered Naruto.

"Well now that that's settled," Sakura's eyes quickly scanned over Naruto's female form, "We need to make a few quick stops on the way."

"What for Sakura-chan?" wondered Naruto.

Sakura giggled, "Clothes, of course!"

"B-B-But!" stammered Naruto while blushing profusely.

"Don't you 'but' me young lady!" responded Sakura with a gleam in her eye, "I will not let you wear your disgusting orange jumpsuit with that body!"

"Young lady?" questioned Naruto, "I'm not a girl and also what's wrong with my clothes! I happen to like the way I dress!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Yeah … well I would too … if I was blind!" answered Sakura. Sakura smiled evilly, "Physically, you are a girl right now so you have to dress like one. Plus you need some underwear to cover up your body! I would let you borrow mine …"

Naruto drooled a little at the thought of wearing Sakura's underwear. "Ew! What am I thinking! I'm not a pervert like Ero-Senin!" thought Naruto vehemently.

"But you happen to be … err … bigger then me," finished Sakura blushing, while Inner Sakura screamed at the unfairness of life.

Naruto's face suddenly became pale as his nose squirted out blood and he fainted from blood loss.

"NARUTO YOU HENTAI!" screamed Inner Sakura, as Sakura tried to wake Naruto up while trying to avoid the blood.

Ten minutes later with the help of some smelling salts, vigorous shaking, and a glass of water, and Naruto raised his head and while wondering why he was soaked, looked around and upon seeing Sakura blushed profusely. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, let's be serious now. Don't you want to figure out how to fix your problem?" asked Sakura, "You don't want to live the rest of your life like this do you?"

Naruto sighed, "Okay Sakura-chan, lets go see Tsunade-obasan. But before that … I'm hungry … can we eat some ramen?" He then looked at Sakura and used his puppy eyes. "Puh- Puh- Puh- lease "

Sakura sighed and she thought to herself, "Jeez! Since he's a girl now, his puppy eyes are sooo cute!" She looked up at Naruto taking in the full power of the puppy eyes.

"I! …. Can't! ….. Resist!" screamed Inner Sakura

"FINE! Lets go eat some ramen. I was hungry too. But before that we have to stop by my house, because you are in need of some better clothes" sighed Sakura.

While Naruto was washing up in the bathroom, Sakura tiredly looked at the door and muttered, "What did I just get myself into?"

The two quickly hurried to Sakura's house while praying that they would not bump into anyone they knew. Fortunately they made it with no problems.

"Wow! I'm at Sakura-chan's house! WooHoo!" thought Naruto jubilantly

Sakura quickly went to her room and brought out a change of clothes for Naruto to wear. They were somewhat old, but at least Naruto wouldn't look out of place with his orange jumpsuit. If people were to see a girl walking around in that thing, rumors would fly.

"Here's the clothes. Take them and change in the bathroom," ordered Sakura-chan.

As Naruto walked to the bathroom, Sakura glanced over and noticed that his hair was a complete mess.

"Damn you Naruto! Why does your female form have to have such beautiful hair!" screamed Inner Sakura.

Normally Naruto's hair was impossible to comb and manage which is why he usually did nothing with it. As a girl, Naruto's hair was silky, long, and a beautiful golden blonde. Sakura looked at the messy hair and decided that she had to do something about it.

She went to her room and sat on her bed, and when she saw Naruto emerging from the bathroom she called, "Naruto, come over here!"

Naruto looked up at Sakura confused, and then walked over.

"Sit!" ordered Sakura pointing to a spot on her bed.

"What am I? Your dog?" complained Naruto.

"Just sit! I'm going to do your hair before we go out again!" explained Sakura.

"Why do you need to do that?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"SIT. DOWN. NOW." ordered Sakura.

Naruto quickly sat down and while he let Sakura do his hair he continuously groaned. Why did he have to go through all this trouble just because he was a girl?

Once Sakura was done, she grinned at Naruto and he was suddenly afraid. She handed him a mirror and asked, "How is it?"

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror and he was completely impressed. He had to admit that he looked pretty hot. "What the heck am I thinking?" thought Naruto disgusted, "I'm calling myself hot? Argh! I need to hurry and find out what is wrong with me!" Naruto glanced up at Sakura only to realize that she was still waiting for his reply.

"Wow! It's great Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura just giggled and put out her hand for Naruto to grab. "Lets get going Naru-chan!" Sakura saw the confused look on Naruto's face and laughed. "C'mon Naruto! I can't be calling you Naruto in front of other people now can I?"

Naruto just sighed, "Okay lets go ..."

When they arrived at ramen house and saw the people that were already there, they both simultaneously groaned.

"Why did everyone have to come eat ramen today!" thought Naruto.

Shikamaru and Ino were sitting next to each other sharing a large bowl, while Chouji was chowing down on an extra extra large bowl of ramen. Next to Choji sat Hinata, Neiji, TenTen, and Kiba. As Naruto and Sakura found a place to sit, everyone looked up to see who the beautiful girl beside Sakura was. As Naruto ordered a large bowl of pork ramen, Kiba walked over to the two.

"Who are you?" asked Kiba bluntly while slightly blushing.

"Ehhh"

Author's note: Well I was surprised by the quick feedback and reviews so I decided to write another chapter! Honestly, I was just expecting only 3 reviews or so … Just wanted to say this before I write anymore … Naruto and Sakura are around 14 or 15 years old right now... They are still practically kids… I am NOT going to have them kissing and making out every other sentence! After I finished the chapter, I noticed that I don't have too much going on between Naruto and Sakura besides the usual … Don't worry! I'll build up to it! Plus … I have to say … that my title sucks. Blah

More reviews and feedback happy author more motivation faster updates P


	3. Chapter 3: The Solution

Disclaimer: I once had a dream …. That Naruto was all mine ….. then I woke up ….

Unwanted Changes

By NeOhOOnS

Chapter 3: The Solution

Naruto's goal in life was to gain acknowledgement from his friends and the village. He spent the majority of his childhood playing pranks and trying to get people's attention. What was ironic about the situation he was in, was that presently he was completely in the center of attention, and he just wanted to run away. Therefore when Kiba asked him who he was, the only thing preventing him from running away, was Sakura's vice-like grip on his wrist.

Naruto stuttered, "Eh … I .. um …"

"She's my cousin, Naru!" interrupted Sakura.

Naruto turned his head to Sakura and gave her a weak grin. "Ano … Hi, my name is Naru Haruno,"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise at what they just heard. Since when did Sakura have such a beautiful cousin and why didn't anyone meet her before?

Naruto looked down and blushed. "Damn it! Why do I blush so much with this body?" he thought vehemently.

Kiba responded, "Hi Naru! I'm Kiba and the little dog on my shoulder is Akamaru. Where are you from? How come we never saw you around before?"

Naruto cursed at the question. "Ah! What am I going to say!" he thought as his heart began to race.

"Sorry Kiba, Naru is a little shy around strangers. Um … She doesn't live in the Hidden Leaf Village. She's actually from Wave Country … hehe," answered Sakura nervously.

"Since when did Forehead Girl have relatives in Wave Country?" questioned Ino.

"Since always, Ino-Pig!" snapped Sakura.

"You girls are so troublesome. Quiet down so I can eat my ramen in peace," muttered Shikamaru annoyed.

As Ino proceeded to beat up Shikamaru, Naruto just sighed and began to eat his pork ramen. Naruto jumped when suddenly Sakura poked him in the ribs.

"Why did you get a large bowl? Girls don't eat large bowls! Now people are going to think my relatives are pigs!" whispered Sakura fiercely.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued to eat his ramen. As he slurped up the last noodle, he glanced over at Sakura to see if she was done with her ramen yet. She had actually not even touched her ramen since it came out because she was busy arguing with Ino about something. Ever since the time where Sakura and Ino fought to a draw at the first Chuunin Exam, they agreed to not let their crushes on Sasuke get between them anymore and afterwards became best friends again. Naruto found it funny how although they were best friends they argued and insulted each other non-stop every time they saw each other. "Old habits die hard, I guess," he concluded.

He then looked at the person next to Ino. Shikamaru was the only person present that wasn't still a Genin. Naruto could see that he was still as lazy as ever, as he watched Shikamaru sitting around with a bored expression on his face. Chouji was sitting on the opposite side of Ino, busy stuffing his face with his third bowl of ramen. He was so focused on his food that he was completely oblivious to the argument between the two girls around him. Chouji was probably the only other person in the village that could eat as much ramen as Naruto without getting a stomachache. "Hmm, I should challenge him in a ramen eating contest someday," thought Naruto.

His attention suddenly changed to the person next to Shikamaru when he heard a loud belch followed by a bark and then a painful scream. Kiba had burped into Akamaru's face as a joke after he finished his ramen, and Akamaru, annoyed by Kiba's idea of a joke, bit his ear in response. Kiba immediately yelled in pain and proceeded to chase Akamaru, who had run out of the restaurant immediately after doing his deed. When Kiba left the ramen stand, Ino sighed at her teammate's immaturity. With Rock Lee's injury, and Shikamaru and Shino's promotions to Chuunin, the Genin teams were rearranged to maintain the teams of three. Team 8 was split up and Kiba joined her and Chouji, while Hinata joined TenTen and Neiji.

"Why am I with all the useless ninjas?" sighed Ino.

"Did you say something Ino?" asked Chouji as he proceeded to eat his fourth bowl of ramen.

"Err … nothing … I didn't say anything …" muttered Ino as she sighed again.

When Sakura finally stopped arguing with Ino long enough finish her food, she and Naruto headed towards Tsunade's office. Once they reached their destination, they were stopped by the ninja guards at the entrance.

"What business do you two have here?" asked one of the guards.

"We have some urgent business to discuss with Hokage-sama," explained Sakura.

"Sorry, but we can't let you through. Hokage-sama is very busy due to the upcoming Chuunin exam. She can only be seen by appointment," said the other guard apologetically.

Naruto sighed, "It looks like I'm going to take things into my own hands. Sexy no Jutsu!" As Naruto completed the hand seals, a sudden thought came to his mind, "Ah! I forgot that I'm already a girl!"

A cloud of smoke appeared around Naruto temporarily blocking him view. Once the smoke cleared the two guards immediately passed out from loss of blood. Sakura looked over at Naruto and shook her head in annoyance. Since Naruto was already in his girl form, Sexy no Jutsu had simply made his clothes disappear.

"BAKA! You're a girl right now! Don't go around doing your Sexy no Jutsu! You're basically just taking off your clothes for a free show!" screamed Sakura.

Naruto, realizing what he had just done, blushed a beet red and quickly proceeded to cancel the jutsu, "Hehe, my mistake Sakura-chan."

"Naruto … Argh! Lets just go in since you already took care of the guards, "sighed Sakura.

Tsunade sighed. When she had accepted the position of Hokage a year ago, she had never expected so much paperwork. What actually depressed her even more than the paperwork was that she couldn't gamble freely whenever she wanted. Not only did Konohagakure have very few places to gamble, it was very bad for her image as Hokage to be gambling.

"This is so boring. I need some excitement!" she thought with a yawn. As she put her head down on a stack of papers, she heard a knock at the door. "Will the work never end?" she sighed. The door opened revealing Sakura and … Naruto? Tsunade's eyes widened at the girls before her, one of them looking like a female version of Naruto.

"Hey Oba-san!" greeted Naruto cheerfully.

"Uh … Naruto … What's going on? asked Tsunade. As Naruto readied himself to speak, Tsunade quickly decided that she would rather hear the story from Sakura. "Actually, Sakura, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Hey!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sakura looked at Tsunade's face. She was somewhat nervous. It wasn't everyday that she stood in the presence of the village's Hokage. As Sakura began to explain to Tsunade about the current situation, she calmed down and spoke with confidence. Tsunade simply nodded her head every few minutes listening to the details. "Naruto's problem couldn't have come at a better time," thought Tsunade with a grin. Finally, something interesting was happening.

"… and then we decided to come see you," finished Sakura slightly out of breath.

"Hmm …" Tsunade thought for a minute with her eyes closed thinking of what was possibly causing Naruto to transform. "So the problem began since the last Chuunin exam and now you transform into a girl once a month. Naruto, you have been using the Kyuubi's chakra with much more ease recently haven't you?"

Sakura gasped, "Kyuubi? What are you two talking about!"

Naruto's face paled while Tsunade gave a quick gasp, "You mean you didn't know?" She then looked at Naruto, "Your teammates didn't know? I'm so sorry Naruto!"

"What the hell is going on!" screamed Inner Sakura

Naruto sighed. He had been dreading the day that Sakura would find out about the damn fox. "It's okay Oba-san …" he said quietly. He then turned to Sakura. "Eh, Sakura-chan …" he began and then paused.

Sakura was extremely worried. Not only was she worried about what Naruto was about to say to her, the extremely scared and depressing look Naruto had on his/her face was breaking her heart.

"You remember learning about how Yondaime defeated Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Sakura nodded. "Well, what we didn't learn in the academy was how Yondaime defeated Kyuubi." said Naruto while sighing.

Sakura was confused. What did Naruto mean? Wasn't the demon dead? What did all this have to do with Naruto?

Tsunade decided to finish for Naruto, "Yondaime didn't kill Kyuubi … he sealed it … into a newborn baby."

Sakura's eyes opened wide as she realized the implications of what Tsunade was saying.

"Sakura-chan, I am the vessel of the Kyuubi." said Naruto with a sigh.

Sakura gasped, "It … it can't be! Are you serious?"

Naruto looked slightly away from Sakura's piercing gaze. "Unfortunately … Yes …"

Sakura sat down in shock. This was the last thing she had expected to hear. That Naruto was … a demon. "NO!" she thought vehemently, "Naruto is NOT the Kyuubi! He said it himself ... that he is simply the vessel of the demon. Now that I think about it … everything that has been happening to him makes sense now. All the cold stares and turned backs. Even I was cruel to him in the beginning. I only thought of him as an annoying brat. I always ignored him … spending all my time fawning over Sasuke-kun. Oh my god … how did Naruto survive all these years with the burden of being the container of the Kyuubi?

Naruto and Tsunade looked at Sakura with worry in their eyes. Naruto was worried that he had just lost a close friend and Tsunade was afraid at what Naruto's reaction would be to Sakura's response. Sakura, suddenly noticing the silence of the room, looked at Naruto seeing the fear in his face. The fear of losing someone close to him.

Sakura then decided to say what was on her mind. "Naruto … you are amazing."

Naruto's jaw dropped. He definitely did not expect to hear that.

Sakura continued, "The pain you must have gone through because of me and everyone else …. I'm so sorry!" She then gave Naruto a quick hug.

"Sakura-chan … you … you still want to be my friend?" he gasped in shock,

"Baka! Of course! Why would I stop being your friend for that? I was your friend before I knew about the demon and I'll always be your friend! You're still Naruto! Everyone has secrets that they hate. You just happen to have a pretty darn big one," she finished with a giggle.

Naruto smiled brightly while on the brink of tears. This was the first time that someone found out about the damn demon fox and still accepted him. Granted, Iruka-sensei also acknowledged him, but he had always known about the fox. "S-Sakura-chan … T-Thank you!" he exclaimed and gave Sakura a crushing hug.

"Eh ... Naruto … you're squeezing too hard!" she gasped.

Tsunade smiled at the two. She was genuinely happy for Naruto. She then decided that she should continue her questioning to figure out Naruto's problem. "Well now that that's cleared up, let me ask you again. Naruto, Kyuubi's chakra is a lot easier to use now right?

"So that's where Naruto gets all his power," said Sakura finally realizing Naruto's source of endless energy.

"I guess I'm getting used to her chakra," answered Naruto, "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Did you just refer to Kyuubi as 'her'?" questioned Tsunade, not being able to hide her surprise.

Naruto snorted in response, "Yeah, I always get the feeling that the damn fox is a female."

Tsunade sat down while rubbing her temples. "Naruto," she called, "I think I may know what the problem is. As you know, Kyuubi was sealed in you with a special seal. A seal designed to not only lock the fox away, but to allow you to have access to its chakra. Before I say anything more, can you show me your seal?"

Naruto thought for a moment before suddenly calling out to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, can you hold my shirt up while I bring up some chakra?"

As Sakura pulled up the front of his shirt, she looked on in wonder as he molded some chakra and a seal appeared around his navel. Tsunade came over and looked at the closely.

"Just as I thought," she muttered. "Naruto, it seems that something interesting is happening. The seal is actually fading and if you take into account how easily you can use Kyuubi's chakra, I think it is safe to say that your body is absorbing the fox. That is the good news. The demon fox will soon be gone forever. But, the fact that Kyuubi is a female is also having an interesting affect."

"WHAT? I'm turning into a girl!" yelled Naruto. He cursed the nine tails fox, "Damn fox, you ruin my life even when you die!"

Sakura absorbed this bit of information and then looked at Tsunade "Hokage-sama, is there …"

"Call me Tsunade" interrupted Tsunade.

"T-Tsunade-sama, is there any way we can help Naruto and prevent him from changing permanently? asked Sakura uncertainly.

Tsunade sighed, "To be honest, I don't know anyway to prevent Naruto from becoming a girl …"

Naruto screamed, "NANI!"

"But," Tsunade continued, "We may be able to stop the seal from fading away completely. If we can do that, we may be able to stop the complete absoption of Kyuubi, but you will probably be changing into a girl once a month for the rest of your life.

"NANI!"

Chapter 3 end

Author's note: Sorry about the wait! I was kind of busy … so I didn't have much time to write this chapter till recently … For some reason, I had a little harder time with this chapter … and once again … I wasn't able to do much NaruSaku …. Don't worry! It will come! Trust me! R&R please!


End file.
